krisho: Our High School Love Story Valentine Version
by doubleAA10
Summary: Suho ditolak Lay saat ia menyatakan cintanya di hari valentine. Kris mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menembak Suho dan mengajaknya kencan seharian. Mampukah Kris menggantikan posisi Lay di hati Suho? "i'm yours, always yours and will always be" one-shot! (sequel: you are mine and I'm yours)


**Our High School Love Story Valentine Version**

**Warning: Yaoi, FLUFF, crack pair, gaje, typo, EYD berantakan, not proofread**

**Pairing: Krisho & slight Layho**

**Rated: T to M?**

**Length: one-shot**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat**, EXO milik SM corp.

**Summary: **Suho menyukai Lay selama 3 tahun sekolahnya di bangku SMA, tetapi ia ditolak saat menyatakan cintanya. Kris mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menembak Joonmyeon dan mengajaknya kencan seharian itu. Mampukah Kris menabur benih cinta di hati Suho?

**#sekedar info: chapter 3 nya "our high school love story" dan chap 5 nya " sorry joonmyeon, but I love you" uda kelar yahh ^0^/**

**# don't be a silent reader please, gomawo~ :) #**

**~^^happy reading and happy valentine^^~**

"Layy! Lay oppaa! Hadiah ini untukmuu.. Terimalahh!"

" Sehun melihat ke sini, omg! I love youuu~"

" Kriss! Pangeranku yang tampan!"

" Our happy virusss! Chanyeol oppaaa!"

Pemandangan yang setiap harinya hampir selalu terlihat di sekolah tinggi SM, para fans kembali mengerumuni keempat pemuda tersebut pagi itu. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang agak berbeda kali ini, dikarenakan hari itu merupakan hari kasih sayang sedunia.

Tangan ketiga idola tampan tersebut memegang banyak hadiah-hadiah berupa coklat mahal, boneka beruang, kue coklat, permen berbentuk hati, mawar merah, dan masih banyak lagi sehingga mereka harus menyediakan dua atau tiga buah kantung besar khusus untuk menaruh seluruh pemberian yeoja-yeoya tersebut, kecuali namja tampan berblonde yang bernationality Chinese-Canadian serta sifat cool-nya dikagumi siswa siswi penghuni SM tersebut, Kris Wu namanya.

Meski begitu banyak fans yang mendekatinya, ia tidak pernah mengubris salah satu pun dari mereka, ia selalu menolak setiap hadiah yang diberikan kepadanya dan tak pernah sekali pun mendaratkan tatapannya selain kepada ketiga sahabatnya ataupun teman sekelasnya. Jika kalian berfikir ia sombong, maka kalian salah besar. Alasan utamanya hanya karena ia tak ingin memberikan sedikit pun harapan palsu bagi para penggemarnya.

Keempat manusia tersebut menelusuri koridor sekolah mereka dengan para fans yang bersekukuh mengekori mereka hingga ke kelas mereka. Biasanya seorang Kris tak akan pernah memperdulikan sekelilingnya, baik berjalan atau melakukan sesuatu akan dilakukannya dengan cuek. Akan tetapi, di saat itu matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok bayangan namja berwajah malaikat.

Kris langsung terpekur menatapnya hingga secara tak sadar ia pun menghentikan langkah kakinya, membiarkan ketiga sahabatnya mendahuluinya ke kelas, kecuali para fans yang setia bersamanya. Sosok mungil itu berdiri terbatu di sudut koridor yang berlawanan arah dengan mereka, menjauhkan dirinya dari kerumunan. Matanya yang indah sepertinya menyiratkan cinta, tapi entah untuk siapa. Kris menduga bahwa hatinya pasti telah diberikannya pada salah satu dari mereka, entah itu Sehun, Lay, Chanyeol atau….. Kris sedikit berharap kalau itu adalah dirinya. Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada sosok namja berkulit putih tersebut.

**#######KRISHO#########**

"haahhhh~" Suho mendesah pelan menelan kekecewaannya. Ia batal lagi menyatakan cintanya pagi itu kepada seseorang yang telah menyita perhatiannya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Pikirannya tiap saat selalu dipenuhi oleh namja berdimple idola sekolah mereka tersebut. Suho tidak berani menembaknya terang-terangan di hadapan seluruh para fansnya yang selalu mengerumuninya setiap waktu. Meski sebenarnya ia cukup tahu diri akan ditolak Lay, jelas karena lebih banyak yeoja ataupun namja yang berwajah lebih manis darinya, tetapi hati kecilnya juga tak ingin menyesali kesalahannya di kemudian hari, ia tak rela menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menembak namja berdimple tersebut.

" kutebak, kau gagal lagi menembaknya, atau kau ditolak olehnya?" teman sebangku Suho, Baekhyun yang baru memasuki ruangan kelas pun langsung menowel pipi kanan Suho yang menggembung akibat pout yang dilakukannya. Suho hanya menatapnya lama lalu menggeleng kepalanya pelan, membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan setengah hati.

"aku masih belum menembaknya Baek, bagaimana bisa kalau di sekelilingnya selalu banyak orang begitu, aishh!" Suho hanya mampu memukuli dahinya ke meja beberapa kali. Terlahir dengan sifat pengecut memang sangat merugikan.

"Jangan putus asa begitu, nanti saat mereka main basket, aku bantuin deh" sahabatnya hanya memukul pelan punggung mungilnya seraya menyemangatinya. Suho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah, ia berharap diberi kesempatan sekali lagi hari itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

" Terima kasih Baek, kau chingu ku yang terbaik, hehe"

**#######KRISHO#########**

Sekolah tinggi SM memang menyediakan fasilitas extra kurikuler bagi siswa-siswinya begitu sekolah berakhir pada siang hari. Keempat idola tersebut terlihat begitu serius menekuni latihan basketnya di bawah sinar matahari yang terik. Tubuh mereka yang bermandikan peluh menambah kehisterisan para yeoja yang menontonnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua namja mungil tersebut menatap mereka dari kejauhan, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menemui namja berdimple tersebut.

Setelah beberapa jam berlangsung, akhirnya bunyi derapan kaki dan hantaman bola pada lantai berakhir juga. Baekhyun langsung menginstruksikan sahabatnya untuk menunggu di tempatnya, kaki pendeknya segera berlari menuju lapangan basket. Ia segera menarik lengan Lay yang sedang duduk di bangku pemain sambil meneguk air mineral sebelum para yeoja kembali mendekatinya.

" Sahabatku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, jadi ikutlah denganku, ya ya ya?" dengan puppy eyes nya ia berhasil mengajak Lay menjauhi lapangan basket tersebut, menariknya ke tempat persembunyian sahabatnya.

Suho yang telah melihat kedua sosok tersebut mendekatinya hanya mampu menguatkan hatinya untuk menembak Lay, berharap cintanya akan terbalaskan. Baekhyun segera meninggalkan kedua manusia tersebut ketika selesai mempertemukan mereka, sengaja memberi waktu luang kepada sahabatnya untuk menyampaikan seluruh isi hatinya.

" uuhh, ituu…. Lay ah~ " Suho memulai percakapannya, melihat wajah tampan Lay yang begitu dekat dengannya membuatnya lupa dengan kata-katanya yang telah dihafalnya luar otak. Lay yang terdiam hanya menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya, meski ia tahu benar apa yang akan dikatakan namja tersebut.

" Lay ah~, kau tahu? selama tiga tahun ini aku sudah menaruh hati padamu, ngg….mungkin kau tidak mengenalku karena aku tak pernah berbaur dengan fans yang mengikutimu…..tetapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan, tiap hari aku melihatmu latihan basket dari jendela kelasku, tetapi semakin sering melihatmu semakin dalam juga perasaanku padamu…j.. jeongmal saranghae Lay ah~, maukah kau menerima cintaku?" Suho memberikan surat cintanya dengan tangan bergetar sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Lay hanya menatap lama amplop berwarna biru muda tanpa berniat menyentuhnya.

"akhirnya.. akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga" batin Suho dalam hati, keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya, khawatir dengan jawaban yang akan diterimanya. Detik demi detik terasa begitu lama baginya.

" Mianhae" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Lay mampu menghancurkan ketahanan seorang Suho, ia segera mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan kedua mata coklatnya dengan iris hitam pemuda di hadapannya, yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Suho dengan susah payah meneguk salivanya pelan, kerongkongannya terasa kering, air matanya mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya, ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang akan didengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena sudah memiliki pacar, tetapi bagaimanapun aku sangat berterima kasih atas perasaanmu padaku, aku yakin kau akan mendapat kekasih yang lebih baik dariku" Lay memeluk tubuh mungil Suho sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kaki menjauhinya " Gomawo~"

Ketika Suho sudah tak lagi melihat punggung Lay yang menjauh, tubuhnya pun langsung roboh ke tanah. Namja tersebut menutup wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya menangis tertahan, berharap untuk menghilangkan sakit hatinya walaupun sedikit saja. Meski ia tahu ia akan ditolak oleh Lay, tetapi tetap saja kenyataan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada bayangannya dan ia sama sekali belum siap untuk itu.

Isakannya yang pilu terdengar begitu jelas hingga ke telinga namja tinggi yang sedari tadi melihat seluruh kejadiannya. Kris tidak menyangka namja cantik tersebut sebenarnya menaruh hati kepada Lay, tak disangkal bahwa hatinya terasa sedikit sakit mengetahui kebenaran tersebut. Kris menatap tubuh mungil yang terduduk menangis tersebut lama hingga ia tak mampu menahan diri untuk mendekatinya. Pemuda blonde itu berjongkok di hadapan Suho yang masih setia menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya kemudian merengkuhnya begitu erat, ia merasa begitu sakit hati mendengar suara tangisan malaikat kecilnya yang tak kunjung reda.

" Shhhhh, uljimaaa~ uljima~" sahut Kris berusaha menenangkannya.

Ia mengayun pelan tubuh kecil yang berada di dalam pelukannya tersebut, yang dibalasnya dengan suara tangisan yang semakin besar. Tubuh Suho bergetar keras tak mampu lagi menahan sakit hatinya, ia lalu membalas pelukan Kris, melingkarkan kedua tangan kurusnya pada tubuh kokoh tersebut, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata ke dada bidang Kris, menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakit yang ditorehkan Lay pada hatinya.

Kris tidak peduli dengan air mata yang membasahi seragam sekolahnya, ia begitu ingin mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita namja berdarah korea ini. Satu-satunya harapannya sekarang hanya agar dapat melihat pemuda yang direngkuhnya tersenyum kembali, menampakkan mata indah yang berbentuk sabit. Kris menaruh salah satu tangannya yang lebar di atas kepala namja tersebut, dielusnya surai miliknya merasakan rambut hitamnya yang lembut. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengelus berulang-ulang punggungnya yang tak terlalu lebar, masih berusaha meredakan tangisannya.

Ketika Kris merasakan tautan Suho pada seragamnya agak sedikit merenggang, ia pun perlahan melepaskan tubuh mungil tersebut dari pelukannya. Pemuda chinese itupun perlahan menatap wajah manis pemuda tersebut yang juga meliriknya malu, sepertinya ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya menangis dan sembarang memeluk orang asing. Matanya masih terlihat sembab, hidung mancungnya terlihat memerah dan pipi mulusnya masih agak basah oleh air mata. Meskipun begitu, sama sekali tidak mengurangi pesona yang diberikan Suho pada pemuda blonde tersebut.

" Mi… miann.. aku mengotori seragammu" tangan Suho masih memegang erat seragam depan Kris tanpa disadarinya

" jangan dipikirkan, gwenchana?" Kris meletakkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Suho menyeka bekas air mata di sudut kedua matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Perhatian yang diberikan Kris padanya perlahan membuat hati Suho menghangat, ia memejamkan matanya meresapi kelembutan telapak tangan Kris pada wajahnya.

" Gwen..chana Kris.. gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo" Kris tampak senang mengetahui pemuda berwajah malaikat ini mengenalnya. Ia langsung mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekatkan dirinya kepada Suho. Ia lekas berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantunya berdiri.

" Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tangannya masih belum melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangan Suho

" Ne? umm.. akuu Suho" jawabnya dengan polos. Kris sudah sangat bahagia untuk mengetahui namanya saja. Namanya begitu cocok sesuai dengan orangnya pikirnya.

" Kalau begitu Suho, bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama?" digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Suho lebih erat, warna merah membekas jelas sekarang di kulit putihnya.

" Haah?!" Suho melebarkan mata doenya, rasanya dunia akan kiamat. Kris menembaknya? Kris Wu yang di cap dengan pangeran es oleh seluruh siswa SM ini menyatakan cinta padanya?

" ka..kau bercanda Kris? Ini tidak lucu!" bila Kris mempermainkannya hanya karena ia ditolak Lay barusan Suho akan benar-benar marah. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangan Kris dari pergelangan tangannya, yang jelas gagal dikarenakan tenaga Kris yang melampauinya.

" Aku seriuss! Kau mungkin tidak percaya tapi dengarkanlah aku baik-baik. Aku Kris Wu Yi Fan telah tergila-gila padamu, aku bahkan menyukai segala hal yang ada pada dirimu, jadi biarkanlah aku menggantikan posisi Lay di hatimu, biarkanlah aku yang mengubah kesedihanmu menjadi kebahagiaan, biarkanlah aku menampung segala air matamu, aku berjanji takkan menorehkan sedikit pun luka di hatimu dan akan berusaha membuatmu tertawa bahagia. Karena itu, kumohon lupakan Lay dan pilihlah aku"

Kris terengah-engah setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup ia berbicara begitu panjang beserta dengan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Kris menatap gelisah wajah blank Suho yang sepertinya shock berat dengan pernyataannya.

" A..akuu.. tidak tahu" Kris hanya menatap pemuda berkulit putih di hadapannya nanar. Ia tak tahu harus bersedih meratapi nasib cinta pertamanya atau malah menertawakannya.

" Begini saja, bagaimana kalau di hari valentine ini kita kencan berdua saja? kuberi waktu hingga malam tiba, kau dapat menolakku bila di saat itu hatimu tidak berubah, tapi walau sedikit saja aku sangat berharap kau mau menerimaku" Kris masih berupaya bernegosiasi.

" M..miann.."

" Daripada meminta maaf lebih baik jadilah pacarku hanya hari ini saja, ayolahh~ hanya sebuah kencan apa susahnya sih" geram Kris, sudah habis kesabarannya melayani pemuda pucat tersebut. Meskipun ia mengerti betul dirinya tidak dapat memaksakan cintanya kepada orang lain, tetapi untuk kali ini saja, tak bolehkah ia mempertahankan namja yang ia cintai?

" Nee.. baiklah kalau itu maumu Kris" Suho merasa sedikit bersalah pada Kris, kalau hanya sekedar kencan seharusnya bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

Kris mendongkakkan kepalanya senang saat mendengar harapannya terkabul dari mulut namja manis tersebut, tubuh tegapnya langsung memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut, menerbangkannya ke udara sambil berputar-putar kesenangan. Kris tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini seumur hidupnya.

" gomawoo Suho ya~ terima kasih kau mau menerimaku meskipun cuma hari ini saja" Kris menaikkan wajahnya menatap iris coklat Suho, kedua tangannya masih setia menggendong tubuh mungil Suho di udara sedangkan kedua tangan Suho bertumpu pada bahu kokohnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Suho, menempelkannya tanpa melumatnya, tanpa nafsu, hanya menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayangnya kepada namja manis tersebut. Kris memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir kenyal Suho di atas bibirnya, segalanya terasa begitu sempurna, walaupun hanya sehari.

**#######KRISHO#########**

Sepulang dari sekolah, Kris mengajak malaikat mungilnya ke Everland Themepark yang terletak di kota Yongin tersebut, mereka harus menggunakan shuttle bus dari Seoul untuk mengapai tempat tujuan. Kris dan Suho tak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan, dengan curi-curi pandang Kris melirik wajah cantik Suho yang berada di samping kirinya. Tak henti-hentinya ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang menurunkan sesosok namja yang begitu sempurna untuk menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Suho hanya merasa sangat malu dipandang begitu lekat oleh Kris, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya agak senang dengan pernyataan cinta yang diberikan padanya, hatinya berbunga-bunga sebab ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia ditembak oleh seseorang. Perlahan tangan Kris bergerak untuk mengapai tangan mungil Suho, ditautkan tangannya dan mengenggamnya erat, ia tak melepaskannya selama perjalanan tersebut dan juga enggan melepaskannya saat mereka tiba di lokasi kencan mereka.

" Kris, biarkan aku saja yang membayar tiket masukku" Suho menolak dibayar tiket masuknya oleh Kris mengingat harga tiketnya yang dapat terbilang mahal

" Tenanglah Ho, aku ingin membayarnya untukmu, kau tak boleh menolak karena aku yang mengajakmu kencan kan?" pemuda tinggi itu tertawa pelan ketika Suho kembali melakukan pout imutnya, ia mengacak pelan surai kehitaman namja mungil di sebelahnya.

Setelah ia mendapat tiket yang diinginkannya, ia menarik sebelah tangan pemuda tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam taman hiburan tersebut. Kris menginginkan kencan pertama mereka berakhir dengan baik, ia tahu orang yang dikasihinya sedang bersedih hati karena itulah ia mengajaknya ke everland untuk memperbaiki suasanya hatinya. Kris benar-benar bersikap layaknya seorang pacar yang baik di hadapan Suho, ia ingin namja yang dicintainya tetap mengingat kencan pertama mereka sebagai kenangan terindah yang tak terlupakan bila mereka tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan dengannya setelah berakhirnya kencan ini.

Mereka memulainya dari zona Global Fair yang terletak dekat pintu masuk, Suho terkagum melihat begitu banyak bangunan-bangunan kastil yang berwarna-warni yang bergaya khas dari beberapa mancanegara.

" Wahhh, kita seperti berada di negeri istana dongeng saja" ujarnya girang tanpa melihat ke arah Kris. Kedua matanya masih sibuk mengagumi replica-replika istana tersebut, tanpa sadar senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Suho, tak salah ia mengajaknya kemari pikirnya.

" Ho, aku bisa memfotomu kalau kau mau" Kris mengeluarkan digital cameranya dari tas sekolahnya, ia selalu membawa kamera kemana-mana untuk siap siaga.

" Baiklah, kita foto berdua sajaa ne?" hati Kris kembali berseri-seri, ini foto pertamanya dengan Suho, ia memberi mental note untuk khusus mencuci foto mereka berdua lalu akan dipajangnya di rumah.

Tangan mungil Suho mengapai kameranya lalu mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke hadapan mereka berdua, setelah merasa sudut kamera nya sudah pas, Suho lalu menekan tombol shutternya.

" Ih.. jelek sekali Kris, harusnya kau senyum donk!" Sebalnya ketika ia menatap layar digital kameranya, menampilkan muka Kris yang datar, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum bahagianya.

" Wajahku dari dulu juga begini, meski tidak senyum aku tetap ganteng kan?" balas Kris tidak terima, ia memang jarang tertawa dari dulu, tapi bukan berarti dia boleh dibilang jelek.

" Dasar narsiss!" Suho menjulurkan lidahnya mendengar penuturannya, berusaha menutupi kata hatinya yang membenarkan pengakuan Kris. Di mata Suho, Kris memanglah namja yang sangat memesona setelah dilihat baik-baik, tidak aneh banyak penggemar yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Suho merasa hatinya serasa ditarik-tarik, sedikit ngilu melihat wajah tampan Kris di dekatnya namun ia berusaha tak memperdulikan perasaan aneh tersebut.

Kedua namja tersebut melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Four Seasons Garden, di kiri kanannya dihiasi berbagai pohon yang penuh bunga dengan segala jenis warna membuatnya atraktif, disekelilingnya juga terdapat bangunan bergaya arsitektur khas Belanda. Setelahnya, mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke zone European Adventure, wahana permainan yang seluruhnya bertemakan Eropa.

" aaaaa… roller coaster Kris! besar sekalii! Ayo kita main, sudah begitu lama aku tidak bermain wahana seperti ini" Suho dengan bersemangat menarik lengan kokoh Kris menuju wahana tersebut yang bernamakan " T Express" tersebut. Ia suka bermain wahana yang memacu adrenalinnya, apalagi melihat roller coaster raksasa di hadapannya pasti tak dapat ditolaknya.

Kris menatap horror wahana raksasa tersebut, biasanya dia hanya akan bermain dengan wahana yang ringan bila dirinya ditemukan di dalam taman hiburan. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, ingin sekali menolak permintaan pemuda manis tersebut namun diurungkannya ketika ia melihat betapa excitednya Suho yang berharap dirinya akan menemaninya menaiki wahana tersebut.

" Demi Suho, apapun harus kulakukan" ulang Kris di dalam otaknya seraya menguatkan imannya, berjuang keras untuk memberanikan dirinya saat ia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas wahana tersebut.

Saat wahana tersebut mulai melaju kencang, Kris menurunkan harga dirinya dengan mengenggam sebelah tangan putih Suho. Namja cantik tersebut lalu menoleh ke arahnya saat ia merasakan tangan Kris yang begitu dingin dan gemetaran. Saat itulah Suho mengerti bahwa pemuda blonde itu sebenarnya takut ketinggian, namun perjuangan Kris demi dirinya membuatnya sedikit terharu, ia menyadari begitu banyak kebaikan yang diberi seorang Kris Wu padanya hari ini.

**#######KRISHO#########**

" Kris, gwenchana?" Tanya Suho khawatir melihat wajah pucat pasi pemuda chinese tersebut, sekarang mereka berdua sedang beristirahat di bangku yang tersedia di dalam theme park tersebut. Tangan kanan Suho setia mengelus-elus punggungnya, berharap mualnya akan segera hilang.

" Gwenchana." Kris menganguk pelan supaya malaikatnya tidak cemas dengan keadaannya. Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia menduduki sebuah roller coaster. Sekarang perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk, membuatnya ingin memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang dimakannya tadi siang, kedua kakinya serasa melemas seperti jelly.

Namja tampan tersebut sedikit tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan padanya, Suho memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat, mengesekkan wajah chubbynya sebentar lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadanya. Jantungnya bergemuruh menatap keagresifan Suho yang bermanja-manja kepadanya.

" mianhae Kris, kau jadi begini demi aku…" Kris perlahan menyentuh dagunya lalu menaikkan wajah cantik tersebut, ia mencium dahi Suho pelan dan penuh kasih, lalu perlahan beralih ke hidung mancungnya, kedua pipinya, kedua matanya lalu berakhir ke bibir merahnya yang menggoda.

Hati Suho terasa sesak akibat perlakuan manis Kris padanya, ia menikmati segala sentuhan yang diberikannya, sensasi yang diterimanya membuat perasaannya bergejolak, rasanya seperti ingin menangis, begitu manis dan lembut sehingga tak tertahankan. Saat itulah Suho mengerti arti perasaannya sendiri, ia harus menentukkan keinginannya setelah kencan berakhir atau ia akan menyesali pilihannya seumur hidupnya, membalas cinta Kris atau tidak?

**#######KRISHO#########**

Kedua insan tersebut telah hampir menyelesaikan seluruh wahana tiap zone yang ada, tanpa terasa malam pun telah tiba. Mereka menaiki wahana Ferris Wheel sebagai wahana terakhirnya setelah merka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka di dalam restoran yang tersedia.

Mereka duduk berseberangan satu sama lain, menciptakan keheningan di dalam ruangan kecil yang bergerak tersebut. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan duluan, Kris hanya menatap pemuda cantik di hadapannya yang sedang menatap pemandangan yang begitu indah di bawahnya, bermandikan lampu berwarna warni menyinari seluruh lokasi amusement park tersebut. Tawa dan senyumnya tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah manisnya seharian itu.

Perlahan Kris mengganti posisinya, sekarang ia duduk bersebelahan dengan malaikat kecilnya, menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu mungil pasangannya.

"kau suka?" tanyanya tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Suho, suaranya terdengar agak menyedihkan. Kris tahu waktu nya bersama dengan Suho takkan lama lagi, malam akan segera berakhir dan ia ingin berdekatan dengan namja yang dicintainya sebisa mungkin, selama mungkin dapat menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda di sampingnya.

" hmmm.. terima kasih Kris, kau tahu.. aku senang sekali kau mengajakku kemari" Suho membalikkan wajahnya menghadap Kris yang berada di sampingnya lalu mencium pipi Kris cepat. Wajah Suho merona ketika ia sadar dengan perbuatannya yang agak berani sehingga Kris tidak tahan untuk menggodanya.

" kenapa cuma di pipi, aku inginnya disini" Kris sengaja menunjuk bibir tebalnya dengan telunjuknya.

Ia tak menyangka Suho akan menarik seragam depannya, melengketkan bibir basahnya dengan bibir sexynya lama. Kris yang tidak tahan pun akhirnya melumat bibir plum tersebut, dari perlahan hingga ke tempo agak cepat, mengigit dan menghisap bibir manis tersebut. Kedua tangan Kris berpusat pada pinggang namja manis tersebut sedangkan Suho membalasnya dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher pemuda blonde tersebut. Keduanya berusaha saling mendominasi ketika Kris mengigit bibir bawah Suho dan menyelusupkan lidahnya ke gua hangat Suho, mengabsen setiap gigi putihnya dan bertarung melawan lidah namja yang diciumnya.

Keduanya menghentikan aksi liar mereka dengan terengah-engah, kehabisan pasokan nafas lalu kembali melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka, kali ini lebih liar, Kris mendorong pelan tubuh Suho hingga membentur kaca lalu kembali menghisap bibir merah tersebut hingga membengkak. Suho mengelus dada bidang Kris berkali-kali lalu menyelusupkan jari lentiknya ke rambut Kris sesekali meremasnya pelan.

" Ho.. jadilah milikkuu" pemuda tampan itu berharap dapat mengclaim namja manis ini sebagai miliknya, tak mampu lagi menahan diri lebih lama lagi bila terus diberi harapan yang tidak pasti.

" kkkk~ Pabbo.. aku sudah menjadi milikmu Kris, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku menciummu" Suho terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan pemuda chinese tersebut.

" you are mine" Kris meyakinkannya sekali lagi, lalu digigitnya leher putih Suho, meninggalkan sebuah kissmark di sana, membuat Suho mengeluarkan desahan pelan yang tak dapat dibendungnya. Kemudian Kris kembali menclaim bibir Suho, kali ini lebih passionate dan dalam, mengesahkan segala kepemilikannya pada tubuh namjachingu barunya. Kris bersumpah ia takkan pernah melepaskan namja manis yang direngkuhnya sekarang ini.

" I'm yours Kris, always yours and will always be"

Suho tahu Kris lah namja yang ditakdirkan untuknya, dia yakin dengan segala pengorbanan dan perhatian Kris yang diterimanya, ia takkan menyesali jawabannya kali ini karena ia percaya Kris takkan melukainya seperti yang dijanjikannya.

**~End!~**

**review please(0.0)/ yang banyak! :p gomawo**

**mudah-mudahan readers puas bacanya #bow**

**author tiba-tiba pengen buat banyak krisho moment aza makanya kubuat one shot versi ini pas moment valentine tiba.. kkk.. tetapi kenapa ide author beda banget sama tulisannya ya..?! huuweee! T.T padahal ini harusnya genre romance humor not hurt/comfort! Arghhh! terserahlah-_-" sepertinya mood author masih belum baik. Mian :(**


End file.
